


Beneath the Golden Rose

by Dark_Erebus



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Gentle Kissing, Light Bondage, Naked Male Clothed Female, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgasm Control, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Erebus/pseuds/Dark_Erebus
Summary: Chapter 1 - A Queen's TouchMargaery continues her nighttime visits to Tommen's chambers, knowing that the more he desires her the easier her reign will be. Tommen may be the king, but soon learns it's his queen who rules behind closed doors.Inspired by the GOT scene where Margaery visits Tommen's room at night. Mostly gentle femdom, including bondage, teasing and cfnm.





	Beneath the Golden Rose

Margaery Tyrell looked down upon the helpless figure in front of her. He was seated on the stone floor, his arms drawn up and behind his head. Wrought iron chains led away from the manacles attached to his wrists, only to find their resting place a short distance above. An iron peg drove the end of the chains into the masonry, securing them, and _him_ to the wall.

Further below, his head sat forward, turned to the sound of her footsteps as she entered. Not that it would do him much good. A hardy wrap of cloth was tightly secured around his eyes, leaving him virtually blind. Not that he would be able to see much in the darkened room. A grouping of half melted candles adorned the side wall; just enough to cast her shadow on the opposite wall. No other features stood out in the unremarkable room, save for the chains of course. Considering this was an anteroom to the King’s chambers, she had no doubt that is was Joffrey who had these chains installed. Margaery twisted her lip in disgust at what the previous occupants must have endured, given Joffrey’s sadistic tastes.

Clearing her mind, she turned her attention back to her captive. Just below his blindfold, she had carefully wrapped a silk cloth between his lips and tied it off around the back of his head. Not the most effective gag, but enough for him to know she wanted silence. Further south, his pale naked torso rose and fell with quick, excited breaths. Margaery savoured the sight of his body before letting his eyes fall lower. A small growth of hair sprouted from above his manhood. Despite the chill in the air, his penis was growing ever tumescent. An effect, she knew, of him knowing that she was here, and that she could see _all_ of him with no power to stop her gaze. His testicles were barely visible, pulled tight against his body.

Finally, his legs parted his body at an angle, preventing him from attempting to cover up his exposed parts. Larges manacles gripped the soft flesh above his ankles, securing a leg to each wall either side of him. Margaery took a breath and savoured the power she had over this man. For all intents and purposes, he looked like a slave. _Her_ slave. But she knew he wanted this, just as much as she did. It was in his nature to want someone else to take charge. Someone else to be in control. Thinking back to how this had all started, she looked again at her captive, King Tommen of House Baratheon, First of His Name, and smiled.

* * *

_A few weeks earlier_

How many nights now had she snuck into Tommen’s chambers? Three? Seven? A dozen? She had lost count now since that first night, when she teased him with her closeness. He had looked so innocent, eyes wide, like a startled deer. She hadn’t realised how endearing it was to her. After Joffrey’s untimely death, planning her next move at Kings Landing was easy. Tommen was completely naive to the game, and he would be easy for her to enthral. After all, the women in her family had always known how to control the men. But Margaery had been so used to the cruelty of Joffrey. Tommen was gentle and kind; qualities so far removed from the politics of court. She could not believe such an innocent human being could have been raised by Cersie Lannister.

That first night, Tommen had spoken to her with pure honesty, something no one else at King’s Landing would ever do. That innocence was special, she had realised, and it was hers. That night, she had seen the uncertainty in his eyes, but she had also seen what she had hoped for: desire. He wanted her; he just didn’t know how to express it.

Margaery slid the bolt across the door as quietly as she could before creeping to Tommen’s bed. He was laying still, but his eyes were wide open. He smiled at her as she sat on the side of the bed.  
“I wasn’t sure if you were coming tonight,” he said shyly. “I’m glad you did. I was thinking about you.”

Margaery raised her eyebrows in fake surprise. “Thinking about me? Not in a way that would dishonour me I hope.” Margaery supressed a smile as Tommen’s cheeks grew red.

“I – no, of course not,” he said flustered.

Margaery now laughed. “I’m just teasing,” she said, without a trace of irony. She’d been teasing him with her presence every visit. She found it hard not to, when he reacted this way. She placed a hand idly on his leg. The heavy bed cover stifled any intimacy in the act, but she still felt him twitch in response. She watched as his eyes shifted to her hand, then back up, lingering on her breasts He looked into her eyes, and somehow his shade of red deepened.

Margaery smiled inwardly. She had deliberately worn a low-cut night dress these past few visits and it was having the intended effect on the poor boy. Tommen said nothing further but swallowed deeply. He propped himself up a bit, revealing his torso to her. She took the opportunity to shuffle further up the bed, giving him a clear view of her bosom. “So,” she started, “why were you thinking of me. It wasn’t in a bad way was it?”

He smiled sheepishly at her. “No, I was thinking about our kiss last night,” he said in a whisper. Margaery smiled outwardly to hide her reaction. She hadn’t meant to go so far before their wedding. But she had visited enough that felt she had to up the rewards for letting her stay. It was the only time she could really speak to him alone. Cersei held a big influence over him, that Margaery needed to pry away. She needed Tommen to fall for her as soon as possible.

Tommen had continued speaking whilst she was thinking “…and all I’ve thought about is kissing you again. I know we should be waiting until we are married, but…” he trailed off, his voice nervous. “I really liked it when we did that,” he said, her eyes not meeting hers.

Margaery slowly moved in closer to him, until he could feel her breath on his neck. “Well,” she whispered into his ear, “I suppose I could indulge Your Grace one more time.”

She placed a finger on his cheek and turned his head towards her. She let her hand fall onto his chest as she pressed her lips against his. To her surprise, it was clear that he paid attention to what she had shown him last night. Instead of trying to force his tongue into her mouth, he let her set the pace. Every few seconds, he would part his lips, allowing her access to his mouth. Her right hand trailed along his bare chest. Her other hand found its way to his blond hair, caressing the back of his neck and stroking up and down the back of his head. Margaery pushed her body against his enjoying the warmth between them. Tommen placed a hand on her waist, but Margaery quickly pushed it back down. Tommen offered no resistance as she pinned his arm to his side.

In her own time, Margaery broke off the kiss and looked once more into Tommen’s eyes. She flushed at the lust she saw in them. Leaning back again, she brushed her hand leisurely back along his thighs – and breathed in as she felt the very tips of her fingers connect with something hard. Instinctively, she looked down at the small mound of bedding poking up at Tommen’s midriff. Before she could say anything, Tommen drew the bedding up so that it became taut. He started to roll over away from her, but she caught him by the arm before he could completely re-position himself.

“Your Grace-” she began.

“Don’t look, please. It’s nothing.”

“It’s ok,” soothed Margaery, secretly pleased that she caused this reaction in him. Tommen looked thoroughly embarrassed, not for the first time tonight. Margaery rolled her eyes. “We’re going to be married, I expect your…. manhood to rise for me.” She quickly kissed him again.

Waiting a few moments to make sure she wasn’t making fun of him, Tommen looked slightly more relaxed. Margaery felt herself becoming aroused, remembering that it had been a while for her. She knew she should leave and end it there for tonight. But part of her wanted to push Tommen just a little bit further. Leaning into him again, she reassured him that this was all normal and she wasn’t upset with his reaction to her kiss. “Close your eyes, Your Grace.” Margaery climbed fully onto the bed and placed her lips once more on his. She was sitting right up against her King, partially on her side.

After a few seconds, she let her hand fall slowly across his smooth skin, down under bed covers until it found it’s mark. She ran her hand over the tent in his britches. Tommen gasped as her palm ran over the very top of the protrusion. Wasting no time, she gripped Tommen’s shaft through the material of his clothing and began to work her hand up and down. She adjusted her position so she could place her left arm behind Tommen’s head, and used her fingertips to play with his hair.

“Has anyone ever touched you like this before?” she asked seductively.

“N-No”, he admitted. As Margaery continued to skilfully tease his member, Tommen’s breathing became shallower. His lips were slightly parted and sweat had begun to collect along his hairline. His own arms remained fixed to his side, unable to do anything but bask in the feelings Margaery was giving him.

“Have you ever done this to yourself,” she asked coyly.

Tommen merely nodded, too enthralled in the sensations overwhelming his brain to speak. Soft moans began to escape his lips as his penis pulsated in Margaery’s hand, straining against the fabric of his undergarment. Margaery too felt the need for sexual relief, and briefly considered using a hand to pleasure herself. One look at Tommen and she dismissed the thought. She still wanted to leave a lot to his imagination. She was in control now and wanted to keep it that way. Besides she had to concentrate on not sending him over the edge.

Sounds she had never heard before were coming out of Tommen’s mouth. She glanced at the door, fearful that the Kings Guard might hear him and investigate lest he was being murdered. Margaery removed her hand and brushed Tommen’s hair from his face. It took her a few goes as he was becoming drenched in sweat. She kissed him deeply as she forcefully pushed his garments down, freeing his cock. The tip was slick with precum, and she pulled her hand from under the covers to wipe it off.

“This is…amazing,” Tommen said breathlessly.

Margaery smiled at him as she ran her fingernails over his engorged shaft, and lightly rolled his balls in their sac. Tommen instinctively opened his legs wider to give her better access. “There’s more where that came from,” she said. “But it will have to wait. I’m getting tired.” Abruptly, she ceased her ministrations and retracted her hand. 

Tommen’s forehead furrowed in disappointment. “Please, Margaery. I’m so close.” Margaery said nothing. “Please," he pleaded.

“Come now Your Grace,” said Margaery flatly, as if she hadn’t just been rigorously pumping his penis. “I really shouldn’t be spilling your seed before our wedding.” She stroked his cheek delicately. “It’s _improper_ ,” she added playfully. “We should both get some sleep.”

Tommen snorted. “How I am supposed to sleep with _this_?” he complained, gesturing to his crotch.

Margaery put her hand to her lips, as if in thought. _This_ is too easy, she thought. Without warning, she threw the covers off his body, leaving him completely exposed. His erection flicked back against his stomach. It looked painfully hard. Startled Tommen covered himself with his hands. “Wha-what are you doing?!” Tommen exclaimed.

Margaery laughed. “Well Your Grace, perhaps you could finish yourself off?” Margaery moved in closer to her betrothed and looked into his eyes. “But you must understand, as your future wife and as your Queen, your seed is very important to me. It is not to be wasted on your whim,” she said sternly. Tommen remained quiet, reverting to his timid state.

“I’ll let you stroke yourself tonight, but will you agree to my conditions?”

She already knew he would of course; he was far too aroused to deny her. Tommen nodded his agreement.

“Condition one. It is my duty to bring my king pleasure. As such, you should only touch yourself with my permission. Do you agree?” Tommen nodded again.

“This is serious Your Grace. You must say the words.”

“I agree.”

“Very well. Two. I must watch you…perform the act.”

“What?” Tommen “You want to watch? But I’ve never even been naked in front of you before. Even just lying like this...” Tommen lowered his head helplessly. “It’s embarrassing.”

Margaery lifted his head up to look at her, then moved his hands away from his crotch. She placed his arms at his sides, whilst he did his best to accept that he was now completed exposed in front of her.  
“I am you wife to be,” she reminded him. “She leaned in as if sharing a secret. “Remember, we’ll both be seeing a lot of each other soon enough.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his penis twitch at the thought of seeing her naked. Tommen swallowed heavily. “I accept.”

He reached down and gripped his member, but Margaery slapped his hand. He let go and looked at her quizzically.

“What was the first rule, my king?”

Tommen looked confused. “You mean, even now? I thought I already had permission.”

Margaery granted him another playful smile. “I can see the confusion. But it doesn’t hurt to practice. So that I know you will honour your word.”

“Please?” he asked, looking forlornly at his own arousal.

“Please what, Your Grace?” replied Margaery, reaching down to gently caress his inner thigh.

“Please can I touch myself?” he pleaded, watching with lust as his soon to be wife inched her head closer to his throbbing erection.

“You want to touch this?” she replied, gripping his dick in one hand.

“Ah…. yes…. yes”, he breathed.

Margaery gave the young king’s cock a couple of gentle slow strokes, pulling the foreskin completed over the head and then back down. Tommen moaned quietly; his eyes half open. “I think that for such an important question, Your Grace should make the request a bit more respectfully, don’t you? After all, you are not just asking your wife, but your Queen.” She voiced these words quietly, all the while continuing her slow, long strokes. Tommen could feel her warm breath on the tip of his penis.

“Yes,” he agreed through gritted teeth. Margaery ceased her rubbing but held his cock so that he could still feel her breath along his shaft.

“ _Please may I touch myself, my Queen_ ,” she suggested.

“Please may I touch myself my Queen?” repeated Tommen, albeit spoken a lot faster.

Margery smiled at her small victory. She let go of his erection and ran her hand across his sensitive stomach, tracing the muscles there. “And do you want to release your seed?” she asked.

Tommen looked like he was barely hearing her. His breathing was quickened, and she could feel his heartbeat racing. His eyes were barely open and he was biting his lower lip. He slowly nodded.  
“Please let me release my seed my Queen.”

Margery lay close to his ear. “Go ahead,” she said. She grabbed his hand and guided it to his waiting penis. “Stroke it for me.”

Tommen didn’t need to be told twice and began to vigorously pump his cock. Margaery could hear his balls slapping against himself with each tug. She had to admit to herself that it was one of the sexiest things she had ever seen. Tommen kept his eyes closed as he masturbated himself with increasing fervour.

“Open your eyes, my king.”

Tommen shook his head, “I told you I’m embarrassed that you’re watching.”

“I promise it will be worth it.”

Tommen opened up one eye, but it was not a second later that both his eyelids flew wide open. There inches away, was Margaery Tyrell, her night dress pulled down exposing her breasts. With her delicate fingers she circled her dark nipples, pulling at them and rubbing them. “Look at them Your Grace,” she murmured, briefly closing her eyes. “Imagine it’s you touching them. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“By the Gods yes,” agreed Tommen, his whole body starting to tremble.

“That’s good my king, keep going. Look at that manhood! That’s it, pump it for me. Show me how much of a man you are.” Tommen couldn’t reply, and Margaery could see him about to reach his climax. His hand and cock were a blur of motion. His eyes were still transfixed on her bosom.

“Mmmhmmm,” moaned Margaery. “That’s it my king. Imagine putting your throbbing manhood deep inside me.”

That was it for Tommen; his entire back arched upwards off the bed and then slammed back down again, as the first stream of semen shot out like a crossbow bolt, covering his chest and stomach. He growled as the first wave of his orgasm hit, a sound Margaery could not have imagined hearing from him. The sound was certainly loud enough to be heard in the corridor. Thinking quickly Margery darted forward and pulled Tommen’s head into her breasts, hoping it would muffle his cries of ecstasy.

She felt him continue to moan incoherently into her as his hips continued to buck, and his cock continued to spurt its load onto him and onto the bed all around him. Margaery drank in the sight of Tommen’s lithe body tensing and contorting with uncontrollable pleasure. She felt no small satisfaction in the knowledge that she had done this to him: it was her who had given him this pleasure. She smiled down at him. His orgasm had finally subsided, and he was absolutely covered in his own semen. Margaery laughed quietly, but Tommen was too exhausted to react.

Laying his head down gently, she got up and completely pulled off his leggings. She did her best to wipe him down before throwing the now stained clothing into the corner of the room. She couldn’t do much about the other stains in the bedding, but that didn’t matter. She turned the cover around, then climbed back onto the bed and cradled Tommen’s head whilst she lightly stroked his hair. She made sure to stay there, enjoying the sight of her king laying passively in her arms.

Eventually, Tommen opened his eyes and smiled at her.

“Thank you, my Queen.”


End file.
